Céu noturno
by Noka Braun
Summary: Observando a imensidão de estrelas, ele preferiu manter-se em solo firme. RinHaru


Ele não sabia os nomes das estrelas, nem das constelações. Olhando cada ponto luminoso no céu, ele podia, entretanto, pensar em milhares de nomenclaturas apenas pelo formato que elas podiam trazer. Três estrelas não precisavam ser um triangulo. Três estrelas deveriam ser um T bastante comprido.

Ele tinha o concreto duro e molhado sob as costas. A piscina estava do seu lado, intacta. A água não se mexia nem pela ventania noturna, nem por seu corpo que havia saído de lá fazia pouco. Haru não queria estar mais entre as gotículas transparentes. Ele queria estabilidade.

Água, o quanto amável fosse, era efêmera. O chão, cruel, era firme.

Haruka não suportava algo mais que a qualquer momento podia desaparecer.

* * *

Mas como se detectava um planeta mesmo? Um dia fora lhe dito que os planetas ou estrelas, ele não se lembrava qual, não piscavam. Essa era a chave para distinguir. Ele não sabia, mas não era como se importasse. Nem mesmo importava o porquê de estar pensando nisso agora. Sendo planetas ou estrelas, os círculos brancos naquele papel de parede preto imenso eram reconfortantes independente do que fossem.

Não importa o que você é desde que me traga paz.

Quase inexistentes ondas formaram-se na superfície da piscina. A água, como um ser vivo atento a tudo, estava se sentindo inutilizada.

E pesarosa.

* * *

Os pelos nos braços dele arrepiaram. Era tarde, bastante tarde, e o frio descia como uma cascata de cacos de vidro penetrando qualquer pele desavisada. Sendo o calção de natação sua única vestimenta, Haru não tinha armas contra esse ataque. Cansado demais pelas tantas horas de pensamento ou outras coisas, ele desistiu de permanecer deitado naquele lugar e vestiu-se, lentamente. Cada movimento era um estorvo. Seus músculos apenas buscavam serenidade; queriam estar parados.

Mas era necessário. Passar o dia todo parado não era seguir em frente.

Mesmo que ele não quisesse seguir.

* * *

O asfalto gasto latejava nos seus pés. O ar estava mais quente, e talvez chovesse no dia seguinte. Uma neblina do mar era vista nas ruas. Dava uma estranha expectativa. Algo como um filme de terror. Em cada esquina, cada beco escuro, poderia estar um monstro ou um humano tanto quanto espreitando, tendo a cerração como seu acompanhante excitado por um ataque repentino.

Francamente, o que ele estava pensando?

A tristeza em seus orbes talvez estivesse afetando seu cérebro.

Uma sombra moveu-se. Haru parou de imediato, um bafo quente na nuca. Girou nos calcanhares mesmo que não quisesse se mover. A visão daqueles fios avermelhados e os olhos estreitos de um caçador inundaram seu campo de vista.

Suas pupilas dilataram e seu corpo voou para trás, e ele quase caiu. O homem, surpreso por aquela ação, nada fez do que ver Haru se virar e começar a correr longe dali.

Sim, sim, esqueça o que ele dissera antes sobre a água. A água era mais firme do que sua alma perto daquele homem.

Não, ele não queria ficar perto dele.

* * *

Haru ignorou os protestos e gritos de chamada do outro. Ele correu para casa quase sem prestar atenção onde ia, apenas tendo o corpo tenso como guia no piloto automático. Seu coração palpitava e apertava, o suor levemente molhava sua nuca e seus olhos eram tão dolorosos que o azul estava carregado de vidro derretido.

Perdendo a estabilidade, ele iria desabar se não chegasse logo.

E tudo foi pelos ares quando Rin pegou seu ombro naquele momento e virou-o para si, fazendo os peitos dele se chocarem e olhos de Haru arregalarem quando parava, subitamente, totalmente chocado para mais uma fugida.

O ruivo começou a dizer algo, mas Haru nunca ouviu. Se desvencilhou e desviou os olhos, louco para se afastar. E seu pulso foi agarrado, e ele puxado contra sua vontade para perto daquele _ser._

"_Eu não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer!" _queria gritar Haru, sabendo que jamais, jamais alguém o vira tão sem controle quanto naquele momento.

Seus olhos frágeis perderam a luta contra os vermelhos e acessos de algo que ele jamais havia visto nos de Rin.

Rin puxou-o contra seu peito e selou delicadamente os lábios dos dois. O tempo morreu. O fogo incandescente do ruivo passava naquela brecha e inundava qualquer partícula serena e azulada da calmaria do moreno.

No tempo que permaneceram ali, sem qualquer ajuda de palavras ditas ou enunciadas, Haru voltou a ter a instabilidade como companheira desejada. Porque também como a água, Rin a trazia.


End file.
